History of Vegeta Son of King Vegeta
by andy55
Summary: the story of Vegeta, an Elite Saiyan warrior. At the outset of the story, his Rival Kakarot is born, and is prepared to be sent to Earth as For Being an Elite Warrior Soon Prince Vegeta Will Learn What being a true warrior is all about
1. Prologue

Long ago Light Years from the Planet Earth Lived a Planet Called Vegeta The Home of the Saiyans

The Saiyans are a powerful race whose civilization was built upon fighting and conquering.

in the heart of the Planet a Child 's wail can be heard, announcing his presence.

Just as any other Saiyan Child, This Child is destined to Fight. In the midst of Planet Vegeta a Prince has been born, his name is Vegeta.

A name that will soon summon fear in the heart of millions soon will be whispered from every dying victim in his path. Everyone has a Beginning and starting point in their existencde.

But the Prince of All Saiyans is not a normal Child and so starts the History of Vegeta son of King Vegeta


	2. Treaty with Frieza

The Only Thing on the Prince's mind as he flew down the halls of the palace.

He wanted to look back to see how close his pursuer was, but he dared not to, knowing that the momentary pause would only allow his adversary to catch up to him.

Prince Vegeta knew he was fast and really strong but for his young age the only thing he had to do is fight.

Seconds later Prince Vegeta bumped into Bardock a Low class warrior but Prince vegeta nodded his head in shame as he kept running through the halls not looking back at his adversaries knowing that they would attack him

...

"Lord Frieza must be close i can smell him" Said Prince Vegeta

Prince Vegeta slipped and bumped into a wall and getting himself up he then noticed his father glaring at him

He looked up, willing his eyes to focus on the eyes of an unknown sort of Creature Vegeta had never seen before

...

The creature was odd black and yellow horns adorned his head like a built crown, his long lizard like tail thumped behind him in what vegeta suspected was irritation yet he did not look intimidated by the creature

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" Asked his Father bellowed behind him

"Radditz you were suppose to be watching him where were you? Asked King Vegeta who seemed angry at radditz

"I was.. suppose to ah never mind sire" replied Radditz

...

Vegeta knew Radditz was Loyal and would Protect the prince at all cost otherwise he would feel the king's wrath.

Though his father thinks its his fault for interrupting him in his work as King, Vegeta looked at Radditz trying to make him angry and feel embarrassed but his father knew his son was five and a half and only a junior on the planet.

He wanted an all out sparring match and knew now that radditz would give it to him if they sparred soon.

...

"Vegeta do not be angry with the boy" said the creature drawing King Vegeta's Attention

"you did not tell me you had such a powerful and fast son my lord" he said.

The King felt a tremble coming out his body.

"Well i guess we can make a better treaty if radditz trains my son right i will consider it but until that time no one is to go near the lord Frieza you got it we are on thin ice with him as it is" Said King Vegeta

...

"Come on my Prince we should leave" Said Radditz looking down at the Prince willingly

The Prince Frowned at Radditz and nodded

"I guess since we know lord frieza will soon be here" Said Prince Vegeta

"What" Replied King Vegeta

Prince Vegeta looked at his father then at lord Frieza

"Come on my Prince we should go now" Said Radditz

...

Radditz put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder making Prince Vegeta smirk in disgust

Vegeta and Radditz left the King and Lord Frieza to talk

"Very well i am bored Radditz i want to spar" Said Vegeta looking at Radditz

He almost regretted his decision in anger the other saiyans saw Radditz's Lips curl into a menacing smile

...

"Whatever you want Vegeta" replied Radditz

"Wait i think you should stay to hear what is about to be said" said Vegeta

Radditz and Prince Vegeta turned around looking at their king in confusion

"The new treaty is as follows" Frieza began impersonally as if announcing the weather.

...

"Your son and his companion i believe you called him radditz, shall accompany me on my ship and endure the training necessary to be apart of my army."

Both Boys looked shocked at the news.

King Vegeta Cursed himself, he had never meant for Frieza to have ever met his son.

...

He knew Vegeta was uncontrollably strong, even for a saiyan child and that frieza would want a prodigy like that in his control.

"Do you accept these terms,King Vegeta?" Frieza said impatiently as it seemed to him that he didn't have the king's full attention

"I'm waiting, Vegeta do you or do you not accept these terms".

Frieza started to get irritated as the king looked down in thought, though there was only one choice to make

...

Vegeta knew if he refused the treaty Frieza would destroy them all along with the planet

King Vegeta Smirked Feeling his usual confidence and arrogance latch on to that hope.

Frieza , he felt was signing his own death warrant training his future murderer.

"Vegeta i am out of patience either accept or decline, i will not wait any longer for an answer that should be obvious to you". Frieza said calmly

...

Yes, King Vegeta thought to himself you will have your day Frieza

His eyes rested on his son who stood motionlessly waiting on the decision that he knew would change the world.

"Yes Frieza i Accept" Vegeta Said Looking up at Frieza

" expect them on my ship no later than noon tomorrow" he said and turned to leave

...

King Vegeta felt his son's eyes on him , saw the tears welled up in the young boy's eyes

Yes Vegeta you are my hope. You are the hope of us all. He thought fighting back the pain of turning his son to the tyrant.

He left to find bardock to tell him of Radditz's part in all this and he held on firm to the hope that his son had gave him, the hope that his son would save them all where he could not. Yet King Vegeta didn't know or perhaps he had forgotten that hope can be bitter sweet.

He knew hye had sealed his son's fate forever even if it would be a dark and lonely road before ever again seeing the light


	3. Prince Vegeta Begins Training

Beating Frieza was his only objective and since Radditz got sent off to a Planet known as Condos since one of The King's subjects failed to conquer.

King Vegeta sent Nappa the Saiyan Elite to protect and Serve the Saiyan Prince Vegeta

Nappa and Vegeta were making their way to Frieza's ship but Nappa kept slowing down which started to make Vegeta become irritated.

"Keep up Nappa or else" said Vegeta

Nappa looked down at the boy and nodded as they kept walking faster knowing that frieza wanted them their before noon today.

...

"Lord Frieza smell sickens me." Said Vegeta

He looked up, willing his eyes to focus on his main objective heading towards the Tyrant Lord Frieza

...

The Two stopped as they saw two soldiers guarding the door

"You must be Prince Vegeta we've heard alot about you" said Zarbon

"who are you his henchmen?" Asked Prince Vegeta

"You're damn right and maybe one day you will be as strong as us replied dodoria

"I suppose we better get a move on Vegeta" replied Nappa

...

Vegeta looked directly at Nappa with a disturbed looked but Nappa smirked at Dodoria and took a step forward

"Well let's go Nappa we don't want to keep Frieza waiting" Said Vegeta

Zarbon knew Nappa was Loyal and would Protect the prince at all cost so they didn't try anything funny otherwise Frieza would kill the Saiyan race.

Though his father has hope inside him that one day Vegeta will beat Frieza and save the Saiyan race.

...

Meanwhile back at the halls of Vegeta his father was looking for Bardock who is a low class warrior but is useful to the king at this very time.

Bardock walks to the middle of the hall Were King Vegeta is Glaring at him

"Bardock i have sent the boy to Frieza" said King Vegeta

"You sent him where!" Yelled Bardock in anger

The King bad about sending his son to the tyrant Frieza but he had no choice

"We had to Bardock if i didn't agree to his terms he would kill us all until the time is right we stay put got it" Said King Vegeta

...

"I guess where is Tora? Asked Bardock glaring at King Vegeta

Bardock was still angry that the prince was sent to King Vegeta but knew it was the only thing that would make Frieza happy at least for now

"They are heading to Planet Meat as will you Bardock no argument you hear" replied King Vegeta

"Yes King" Said Bardock

Bardock ran off heading out to his space pod for Planet Meat knowing full well it was the only thing he could do

I vow to stop frieza once and for all no matter at what cost it might take" thought Bardock

...

Meanwhile back on Frieza's ship

Frieza's space pod hovered over to Prince Vegeta and Nappa and with his usual evil grin was pleased to see them

"Very well Nappa and Vegeta you finally made it" Said Frieza

He stared up at Nappa and looked in his cold blooded eyes and knew that Nappa was up to something

...

"Well shall we begin Vegeta ?" Asked Frieza

Prince Vegeta smirked at Frieza and looked up at him

"Frieza i am bored of this let's begin already" said Vegeta

"Oh my we shall begin now" Said Frieza

Both Nappa and Vegeta started walking up the halls of Lord Frieza's ship looking at the death of many soldiers in the ship.

...

They finally come across a room that Vegeta and Nappa had never seen before while Frieza pressed a button the door opened inside was a bunch of creatures walking around in the dark area of the room

"These creatures may not look like much but they are your enemies treat them that way got it" Said Frieza

Vegeta Glared at Nappa and smirked at him without hesitation he blew one of the creatures up with his two finger

"Bang" said Vegeta with a smirk on his face while nappa grinned at him

"That creature is no more, pathetic waste of space i could destroy them all right here and now" Said Vegeta

...

Frieza knew Prince Vegeta was gifted and with Nappa on his side he had no problems taking out the creatures and in a single blast of his hand wiped out all of the creatures in the room with nothing less than his hand

Frieza's space pod was about to leave the room until he turned and stared at Prince Vegeta then looked at Zarbon.

"Zarbon i want you to put Prince Vegeta against some more creatures stronger ones this time got it enjoy your training Vegeta" Said Frieza as he smirked leaving the room to Vegeta.

"Sire i just got word that Bardock is on his way to Planet Meat" said Dodoria.

"Excellent with his handy work Meat will be conquered in less than a day if he transforms into an ape" said Frieza

Frieza begins an Evil Laugh and hovers over to the main room of his ship


	4. Bardock's Rage

Nappa left Prince Vegeta to do his dirty work while Frieza called Nappa for an assignment over at Planet Torp

Prince Vegeta without hesistation got out of the room and headed towards Frieza and his Henchmen

"Hey you know unless your called you don't see Frieza" said Zarbon

"hmph" said Vegeta

...

Vegeta smirked at Zarbon and stared back at Frieza

"Look i'm bored this is lame i want an assignment" said Vegeta

"Just who do you think you are?" asked Zarbon

He stared at Vegeta but Vegeta took no notice of Zarbon

...

"I should teach you about edict Prince" said Zarbon

Prince Vegeta smirked in disgust as Frieza smiled

"Give him an assignment immediately" Said Frieza

Vegeta stared back at Frieza as did Zarbon

...

"Lord Frieza" said Zarbon

"The boy means no harm he just hasn't learnt to control his passion give him the hardest assignment you got and Vegeta do come back alive" Said Frieza

Prince Vegeta Bowed to Lord Frieza

"Thank you sire I will thank you very much" said Vegeta

"You don't have to thank me Vegeta you might want to learn your manner a little better" Said Frieza

...

"Sire" replied Vegeta

Frieza lets out a little laugh , meanwhile back at Planet Vegeta Bardock returns but when they come out to see him he looks almost half dead

"He looks half dead we should get him to the isolation tank quickly" Said the Doctor

Bardock is hurried to the tank as the doctors do tests on him in the lab he starts seeing visions after hearing his new born son Kakarot crying and he cannot understand the visions

...

Bardock become very angry with Visions the doctor release him from the tank

"Something is going wrong here" Said the Doctor

Baby Kakarot Continues crying as Bardock awakens fast with his eyes wide open

"Bardock you gave us a scare what happened?" asked the doctor

"I don't know it was like i was having a nightmare but i wasn't asleep at least i don't think i was asleep" replied Bardock

...

"By the way where is tora?" asked Bardock

"At planet meat but Frieza doesn't want you back out there" replied the doctor

"still at Meat i better go find him i'm not Frieza's toy i am a fighter and off i go back to Planet meat here i come Tora" said Bardock

The doctor tried to reason with bardock but he wouldn't listen and he ran off back in his space pod heading to Planet meat a second time.

Mean while on planet meat Tora and the rest of the gang get hit from behind and Dodoria grabs Tora by the throat

...

"You may have forgotton you are weak" said Dodoria

Tora stares down at Dodoria bleeding and all while Dodoria grins

"What do you mean we serve Frieza" replied Tora

Dodoria Laughs and giggles a bit

"Yes i know Frieza's very impressed with your service record yes too impressed it seems he wants you dead" said Dodoria

...

Tora is in shock of what Dodoria just said leaving him confused

"What, why " said Tora

"I don't want to flatter yourself but Frieza thinks your getting pretty strong" said Dodoria

"no it's not fair everything we have done is for him how could he do this ?" asked Tora

...

Dodoria lets go of Tora then grabs him again

"You Fool its not what you've done but what you might have done in the future" Said dodoria

Dodoria gives Tora one swift uppercut dropping him a few yards

Meanwhile Bardock finally arrives at Planet meat and starts looking around thinking Planet Meat was conquered by his team mates

...

Barrdock flies towards the rubble to find his team mates bleeding and down on the ground

"Oh no what's happened here Tora, Fasha what happened here?" Asked Bardock

Suddenly Tora started to squirm a little and able to call Bardock's name as he flew over to Tora to speak to him

"Did the people on this planet do this to you? Asked Bardock

"No way no how Bardock" replied Tora

...

Bardock stared at his Team mate wondering what happened

"What happened then" asked Bardock

"We were ambushed by dodoria and his men" replied Tora

...

"But wait Frieza ordered us here" said Bardock

"it was a set up, Frieza he wants us all dead" replied Tora

"But why after all we done it doesn't make sense we took the jobs even his elite men couldn't do and we still won ?" asked Bardock

"We were getting to be the best and soon he is going to kill us all because one day he thinks a super saiyan will be born" replied Tora

...

Finally Tora dropped to the ground and his eyes closed he was dead

"His gone damn you Frieza!" Yelled Bardock

Bardock got back in his ship and headed to Planet Vegeta with rage in his eyes he knew one thing had to be done which is to destroy Frieza


End file.
